The use of hand-held hair dryers is widely practised and many such hand-held hair dryers are known in the art. The hand-held hair dryers have replaced the older bonnet type hair dryers which are now only normally associated with hair salons or the like. Even with hair salons, many use the portable hand-held hair dryers as it permits both flexibility and speed.
One of the prime advantages of the hand-held hair dryer is their portability and relatively low cost. Many different brands of hand-held hair dryers exist with many different configurations. However, most of such hand-held hair-dryers have a handle portion containing the trigger for activating the hair dryer and a nozzle portion from which the hot air emanates.
One advantage which the bonnet type hair dryer has compared to the hand-held hair dryer is that the hands are free to utilize the various accessories available for manipulating the hair during the drying process. In order to overcome this disadvantage, it has been proposed in the art that various types of implements be employed to hold the hand-held type hair dryer during the drying step. While many such proposals exist in the patent literature, they have not being accepted in the commercial world, neither with professionals nor the home user. It is believed that the reasons for non-acceptance can include the relatively complex nature of many of the devices as well as their lack of adjustability. Furthermore, many are not suitable for use with today's hand-held hair dryers.